


In Your Skin

by AdriTriesToWrite



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Mozalieri - Freeform, Salieri is once again a human disaster, body image issues, body switch, but it ends well, magic pond au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriTriesToWrite/pseuds/AdriTriesToWrite
Summary: Based off of a prompt: What if Salieri fell down with Mozart into a magical pond and they switched bodies





	In Your Skin

Salieri couldn’t stand it at that horrid party anymore. The way all of the other guests made fun of Mozart made his heart crack inside his ribcage. The way they cackled at Mozart’s new fairytale opera made his head ache and the alcohol he ingested to try and dull the pain just made the world around him mildly hazy. He didn’t even know where he was stumbling off to when he found himself in the middle of a woodland clearing. The small meadow was surrounded by curtains of willow tree leaves and in the back of it was what seemed like a pond. Fireflies lazily flew about and mushrooms of various sizes spring up here and there.

Salieri slowly and carefully made his way to the pond. The water in it didn’t seem deep, but there was something unnatural about it. Perhaps a faint shimmer somewhere deep in it, or perhaps the fact, that it almost looked like a liquid mirror. Just as he kneeled down and was about to touch the surface with his fingers, he heard someone stumbling onto the clearing. And as the devil would have had it, the person currently having his face planted in a tuft of grass was none other than Wolfgang Mozart.

“What are you doing here?” Salieri peeped as soon as the young composer lifted his face up and gave him a smile of recognition.

“Constance thought it would be a good idea to take me out to the woods for a walk, so that I would breathe some fresh air and that it could maybe help with whatever illness I might have.” The blonde prodigy explained, carefully standing up and dusting off his pants. “But, somehow, I seem to have lost her.” Mozart indeed looked like a lost puppy in that moment.

Salieri wanted to stand up as well, but his view became hazy once more. Yet somehow, he still pulled himself up to his feet. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand touching his arm. “Salieri, are you okay?” Mozart asked, but almost didn’t finish, because Salieri lost his footing and tumbled directly into the water along with Wolfgang, who clung to his jacket during the fall. Both of them felt a soft tingling sensation before both of their visions turned black.

* * *

Salieri was the first to wake up. The clearing looked the same, but something felt different and kind of wrong. He tried sitting up, but the grunt that escaped his mouth sounded strangely higher in pitch than his own voice. One of the fireflies almost flew into his face and he tried swatting it away with his hand, but the hand didn’t look like his own. It was soft and delicate and surrounded by a frilly lace cuff, that peeked out from a sequined red jacket.

That hand belonged to Mozart.

Quickly, he stumbled to the pond, to perchance prove to himself that this was just a weird alcohol-induced hallucination. But when he looked at the reflection, all he saw was soft tufts of blonde hair and Mozart’s big brown eyes staring into his soul. And at that, he once again blacked out.

* * *

Mozart woke up slightly afterwards. He sat up, still groggy like after a slumber, but what snapped him out of his trance was what he saw. Firstly, the legs stretched out in front of him were not his, since they were the single most gorgeous pair of legs he has ever seen and he was only ever able to tell that about one pair, which belonged to a certain composer. Secondly, when he stretched out his hands, his fingers were longer and calloused and there was black nail polish on his left hand. Simple white frills were around his wrist and when he pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, he saw numerous scars, very probably self inflicted. And thirdly, what made his suspicions prove themselves was that right next to the pond lay another body and that one looked exactly like him, only dressed way better than when he fell down into that pond along with Salieri.

So, he slowly but surely came to the conclusion that the pond must have been enchanted and that now, him and Salieri had switched bodies. Just as additional proof, he dragged himself to the pond and looked at his reflection. And indeed, there were Salieri’s dark brown eyes staring at him from behind the strands of hair that managed to escape the ponytail his fellow composer always wore.

At first, he wanted to explore this new body more, but he realized that Salieri, being the secretive twit he was, would probably not appreciate it. So the only other step was to wake Salieri (who was now in his body) and hope for the best. He shook the other body by the shoulder and soon enough, the other composer awoke, the moody facial expressions immediately proving that there was indeed Salieri inside his body.

“Salieri, wake up. We gotta solve this problem.” Wolfgang was at first startled at Salieri’s deep voice coming out when he spoke, but that was only momentary, since Salieri, realizing that they switched bodies, started freaking out. So, the only logical way Wolfgang saw and that he remembered Nannerl used on various scared stray kittens they found, was that he huddled Salieri close to him and held Salieri’s head over his chest, so that he would calm down while listening to his steady heartbeat.

Eventually, both of them got calm enough to reasonably discuss their current situation. Both of them spread out their coats, which they found out were somehow magicked into looking sparklier and more grand than before they fell into the magic pond.

“What if we will never find a way of how to reverse this?” Salieri brooded, for the millionth time adjusting the long strand at the side if his face.

“There’s surely got to be a way.” Mozart reassured. “Maybe falling back into that pond together will reverse it.”

After being persuaded for a while, Antonio agreed to try it, but as they fell down, they only hit the rocky bottom with their shoulders and dragged themselves out completely wet.

“You know what I hate about you?” Salieri asked Mozart as he tried glaring at him. “That you always outshine everyone and everything. That you can be optimistic in a situation like this. And when I look at you now, I see you smiling in my body and I was never able to smile at myself. You just have this aura that I could never achieve or deserve. And now, that you try smiling at me with the same face and in the same body I’ve grown to despise for the last few years, you just remind me of something I’ll never have.”

“And you know what I hate about you?” Mozart asked “That you think of yourself that you don’t deserve to be happy. That you continue to put yourself constantly down and think so little of yourself. Plus, I don’t see what you dislike about this body. I, personally, quite like it.”

“Please, Mozart, don’t try and be sympathetic out of pity.” Salieri muttered “Name one thing you actually like about me and I just might start believing you.”

“I really like your eyes.” Mozart immediately blurted out. “Because that is the only place where you show what you are actually feeling. When we first met at that rehearsal for Abduction from the Seraglio, I immediately saw how controlled your every move was but when I gave you my music to look over, I could read right out of your eyes every single feeling. And from then on, I always made sure to look there.”

“I actually like your eyes as well.” Salieri spoke up after a while of silence. “And I like this stupid hair of yours. On anybody else, it would look weird, but you just inexplicably look good with it.” He said as he twirled that one long strand about his finger. A soft smirk was on his lips. The smirk still held some of the Mozart mirth, but something about it was undoubtably Salieri. And Mozart couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

“Just a minute longer and I just might kiss that smirk off of that face of yours.” Mozart commented, immediately realizing what he said just as the words escaped his mouth. He expected Salieri to be mad at him, but he seemed to be startled for a few seconds before that smirk was right back.

“Well, how about you actually try?” Mozart didn’t know if some of his own personality was starting to rub off onto Salieri, but he would have never guessed the Italian composer to be this flirty. _Well, here goes nothing_ , he thought as he leaned in, their foreheads touching.

“I actually wanted to do this for quite some time, but I never had the chance to.” He whispered and before Salieri could say anything, their mouths were tightly pressed against each other. As they closed their eyes, both of them once again felt a similar tingling sensation like when they first fell into the pond.

When Mozart opened his eyes, he was staring into Salieri’s dark chocolate brown ones and his arms were around his neck. He looked for any sign of hate or disgust in Salieri’s eyes, but only found admiration and love.

“And once again, a kiss broke the curse.” Mozart whispered with a soft smile.

“I hope that another one won’t reverse it, because it would be a shame.” Salieri whispered back before he leaned down and connected their lips once more.


End file.
